Friends Forever
by Great Northern
Summary: Something about Kimmy and DJ's friendship. How did they meet?


**A/N: This little plot bunny just popped into my head when I was reading My Friend Norton by Me. Did we ever find out what happened when Kimmy met DJ? Well, another one of Holly's famous oneshots will show you what I think happened. I don't know what age DJ was, so I'm just guessing 6.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, not mine!**

6 year old DJ Tanner sat outside on the porch watching clouds drift by. She was seeing how many different shapes she could find. So far, DJ had a circle, a line, and something that looked a little like a piece of candy. Her cloud watching was disturbed by the sound of a moving truck.

"I'll be right back, Norton," DJ said to her imaginary pet duck who was helping her keep track of the cloud shapes. DJ walked over to the other house to see what was the noise all about.

A big truck was on the road and its back was open and people were coming in and out wearing dirty uniforms holding boxes. A family was standing off to one side watching the progress. There was parents, a boy and a girl who looked like DJ's age.

The girl noticed DJ and said something quick to her mother before coming over. "Hello, my name is Kimmy Gibler!" said Kimmy with a grin.

"Hey. I'm DJ Tanner. I live next door," DJ introduced herself.

"Really? Neato! I just moved in today, or right now is moving in," Kimmy said.

"Cool. Well, it was nice meeting you, I have to go have lunch...wait, wanna come over?" inquired DJ.

Kimmy nodded, "Sure, why not? I'm starving and all we have left over is some chips, but they are my brother's. If you steal anything from him, he'll rip the skin off your," she pointed to her backside.

"Ok, I get the point. Go ask your parents if you can come over," DJ said and Kimmy ran off, then returned a couple of seconds later.

"Ok, time to go get some grub!" Arm in arm, the two girls walked off towards the Tanner's house.

They stepped inside and took of their shoes. Dad was making lunch and Mom was taking care of Stephanie.

Dad looked up when DJ came inside, "Uh, Deej, who is that?"

"Oh, this is Kimmy Gibler. Kimmy, this is my dad. I invited her over for lunch," explained DJ.

"Uh, ok. Where do you live Kimmy?" asked Dad.

"I just moved into next door, Mr. T," Kimmy said. Dad groaned.

"Well, lunch is about ready. Do you eat turkey sandwhich Kimmy?" Dad said.

"You betcha Mr. T. I love any type of meat, but not sea food. They give me gas," Kimmy explained to Dad.

"Wonderful," murmered Dad.

"Danny, be nice!" lectured Mom. Kimmy smiled at DJ.

They all settled down for lunch. Dad handed out the sandwhiches, but not to Stephanie. She got some baby food. Kimmy had a comment on this.

"You know, I've tried baby food. It's nasty! My brother say they make it from people's organs! That's were it gets the ucky smell." Mom made a face while Dad rolled his eyes. DJ was just smiling. She could tell that she and Kimmy would be friends for a long time...

**19 years later**

25 year old DJ walked into her aparment after a long day of law school. She was training to becoming a lawyer. Law fascinated her and she loved court now. It was completey dark, but not when DJ turned on the lights. Her aparment was a complete mess. That's being 25 for ya, thought DJ.

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same_

Stepping over all the clothes, DJ walked to her desk and booted up her computer. She opened a drawer to get out a pad and pencil when DJ saw something. It was a note.

_But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day_

It read:

DJ, thanks for being my friend for so long. We had some great times together. I'll never forget you, because you were my best friend ever. Maybe one day we will meet again, I hope so. Hope your dreams of becoming a lawyer become true. You will always be my friend, no matter how far we are away. Happy graduation! Kimmy G.

_Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love_

Tears threatned to fall as DJ remebered all of those times she spent with Kimmy. Chances are, they would never meet again. DJ then notcied something, a phone number at the bottom.

_But it came too soon  
And there was me and you  
And then we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone  
We would get so excited and we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels_

DJ picked up her phone and dialed the number. She waited a couple of seconds before a voice said, "Hello? Who is this?" DJ recognized the voice right away.

_As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever_

"Kimmy? Kimmy Gibler?" DJ said, almost shouting.

"Deej? Is that really you?" Kimmy said on the other line.

_So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?_

"Yeah, it's me. I'm so glad to be talking to you again. I missed you," DJ trailed off. There was a pause.

"I missed you too, Deej," Kimmy replied.

"Are you still the same Kimmy I know?" joked DJ.

_Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels_

"Yep. I bet your Dad still hates me," Kimmy said laughing.

"Probaly. Things never change...much," DJ said the last word silently.

_As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever_

The two friends chatted for a long time before DJ had to get off.

Before she hung up, Kimmy said, "We are still friends forever."

DJ smiled, "Yes Kimmy, we still are."

_La, la, la, la:  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la:  
We will still be friends forever_

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

_  
As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever_

_As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever_

_As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever_

**The song is: Friends Forever by Vitamin C. I wanted to show the beginning of their friendship, then it later. Hoped you enojyed it, and may you have friends forever like Kimmy and DJ.**

**Hollyclaw**


End file.
